tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Chris-napped" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to main lodge* 17:00 <@Gwen|> Ugh I'm starving 17:00 <@Gwen|> When is breakfast? 17:00 <+Trent_> Not sure. 17:00 <+Trent_> If you want, you can have these. 17:01 * Trent_ reaches into shirt and pulls out bag of chips. 17:01 <@Gwen|> *Snickers* Where did you get those! 17:01 <+Trent_> The guys snuck into Chef's kitchen last night and got a bunch of snacks. 17:01 <+Trent_> They're yours if you want 'em. 17:01 <@Gwen|> :) *takes* 17:01 <@Gwen|> Thanks. 17:02 <+Trent_> No problem. 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: *enters main lodge* ALRIGHT, MAGGOTS. I GOT AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE. 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: Last night, while grooming himself in his personal trailer... 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: ... your host, Chris McLean, was... 17:02 <+Harold|> ? 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: ... *sigh* Kidnapped. 17:03 <+Harold|> :o 17:03 <+Courtney|> Huh? 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: He's been taken to Boney Island and trapped in the Cave of Treacherous Terror. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: You don't find him soon, there won't be any more challenges, any more host, or any grand prize. 17:03 <+Cody_> Oh no! 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: Now, this IS serious, SO LISTEN UP, YOU SCRAWNY LITTLE TOOTHPICKS. 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: Boney Island is a very dangerous place. It's located across the lake, which means y'all are gonna have to paddle there in canoes that you will find at the beach. 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: When you SCUM-SUCKING JUVENILES finally reach Boney Island, y'all will have to portage your canoes to the other side of the island, which is about a two-hour hike through menacing, dense, and DANGEROUS JUNGLE. 17:04 <+Lindsay|> Wait, what do we have to pour? 17:04 <+Courtney|> Portage, Lindsay. 17:04 <+Noah> It means walking with your canoe, bright one. 17:04 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: DID I ALLOW PERMISSION FOR Y'ALL TO SPEAK? 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: NOW. 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: You'll find the Cave of Treacherous Terror on the other side of the island. Before you get there, you'll find an intersection where the path branches into two; left or right. It's up to you OBNOXIOUSLY LOUD PIPSQUEAKS to decide which path you'll take. 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: On your trip, some of you may not come back alive. 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: So... good luck. :| 17:05 <@Katie|> :o 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: Head to the dock, where you'll find your canoes, one for every two players. First team to get back here with Chris wins invincibility. 17:05 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: MOVE, SOLDIERS, MOVE! 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the dock* 17:06 <@Heather13> Lindsay, Katie. I hope you've got strong arms. 17:06 <@Katie|> Why? 17:06 <@Heather13> Because you'll be paddling my canoe. Now, get on. 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Hey, Duncan, canoe with me! :D 17:06 * Courtney| walks over to the Bass canoe. 17:07 <+Courtney|> Actually, Izzy, I think Cody really wants to go with you. :) 17:07 <+Courtney|> I can take Duncan off your hands. 17:07 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Ooh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? ;) 17:07 <+Courtney|> ... *clears throat* 17:07 <+Beth|> Bridgette! Wanna partner? 17:07 <+Bridgette> Totally! 17:08 <+Noah> Well, who's going to be MY partner? 17:08 <+Harold|> I'd be honored buddy! @Noah 17:08 * Noah glances at Harold. 17:08 <+Noah> *sigh* 17:08 <+Noah> Fine, but you're paddling. *picks up a paddle and throws it at his head* 17:08 <+Harold|> *Is hit by paddle*....OW!!!! 17:09 <@Gwen|> Trent, canoe with me? :) 17:09 <+Trent_> Definitely. 17:09 <+Leshawna|> I'll ride with y'all too if thats okay. @Gwen and Trent 17:09 * Heather13 glares at Gwen and Trent irritatedly. 17:09 <+Trent_> What's wrong, Heather? 17:09 <@Heather13> Nothing. Whatever. 17:10 <+Leshawna|> Hmph. Dont pay her no mind. 17:10 <+Lindsay|> When me and this guy I liked were dating he told me I had a great upper body! :D @Heather 17:10 <+Lindsay|> Well actually I don't think he was talking about my arms but... 17:10 <@Heather13> *rolls eyes* 17:10 * Courtney| grabs a paddle and hands one to Duncan. 17:10 <+Courtney|> Ready? :) 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> I: C'mon, Cody. *hops in canoe and starts paddling* 17:11 <+Cody_> Yay! *Looks kid-in-a-candy-store level excited* 17:11 * Harold| begins to paddle 17:11 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *paddles* 17:11 * Noah is seen reading while Harold does all the paddling. 17:11 * Courtney| paddles with Duncan. 17:12 <+Courtney|> So. How are you today? 17:12 <@Duncan|> Fine. 17:12 <+Courtney|> Great... any news? 17:12 <@Duncan|> Same-old, same-old. 17:12 <+Courtney|> Spectacular. 17:12 <@Duncan|> Is it just me or is this pretty awkward? @Court 17:13 <+Courtney|> Yep. Pretty awkward. 17:13 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Man, maybe I should have shared a canoe with Izzy, She's a lot more fun. 17:13 <+Courtney|> (CONF) As team leader, I need to be able to relate to the others. And Duncan is the only one that I can't find anything in common with, he's rude, deluded, and completely juvenile! If he costs another challenge for the Bass, I will not hesitate to vote his butt out of here! 17:14 <+Cody_> So, where'd you learn how to make the outfit? @Izzy 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy> I: What outfit? 17:14 <+Cody_> Your sarong... thing... 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I don't even know what that is. <.< 17:14 * Courtney| accidentally splashes water in Izzy's face with her paddle. 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *spits, wipes water off face* HEY! 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Man, why does SHE get to ride with Duncan? 17:15 <+Cody_> I take it you've taken a strong liking to Duncan then. @Izzy 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Eh, he's just crazy and stuff! I don't really pay attention to you. I don't even know your name. :-/ 17:15 <+Cody_> Oh... well I'm Cody. *Looks all awkward now* @Izzy 17:15 <+Cody_> Anyway, I've tried to stay clear of Duncan. Seems kind of mean, and he's always alone when we're eating and stuff... 17:15 * Beth| paddles up to Cody. 17:16 <+Beth|> Duncan actually seems like a nice guy. @ Cody 17:16 <+Beth|> Deep-down. 17:16 <+Cody_> Really? Maybe... @Beth 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *looks up* Huh? What'd you say? I wasn't paying attention again. :| 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> @Cody 17:17 <+Bridgette> So, Beth, any guys you're into? 17:17 <+Beth|> McGorgeous on the Gophers, definitely. :D 17:17 <+Beth|> What about you, Bridgette? 17:17 <+Bridgette> Well, there was one guy on the Gophers that caught my eye. :) 17:17 <+Bridgette> (CONF) Miss you, Tyler! :) I know we haven't spent much time together, what with you being voted off and all...but I'll win this for us! 17:17 <+Cody_> (CONF) *sigh* I don't know what's happened to me. Usually the Codemeister's so smooth with the ladies. With Izzy it's like... I can't function properly. She's just so beautiful and lady-like! 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy> (CONF): *shoots out tongue and catches a fly, then retracts like a frog* 17:18 <@Heather13> Ugh! Paddle HARDER. 17:18 * Lindsay| pushes her arms with all her force 17:18 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, Heather, this is like, so tiring... 17:18 <@Katie|> Seriously! 17:18 <@Katie|> Give us a break already Heather. 17:18 <@Heather13> This isn't naptime. 17:18 <@Heather13> We HAVE to win this challenge; we're on a losing streak! 17:19 <@Katie|> We KNOW 17:19 <+Lindsay|> But can't you like, help? 17:19 <+Lindsay|> *tired* 17:19 <@Heather13> ... 17:19 <@Heather13> Um. HELLO? 17:19 <@Heather13> I am helping, by coming up with all the great ideas! 17:20 <@Katie|> ... 17:20 <+Lindsay|> ..... 17:20 <@Katie|> (conf) Heather is so mean. And shes so bossy and she never lets us do anything we want to do! Im getting really sick of her attitude. 17:20 <@Gwen|> *paddling, whispers to Leshawna* Hey do..... people still think I like Justin :| 17:20 <+Leshawna|> Hm, I don't know girl. 17:20 <+Leshawna|> Seems like there's so much crazy everyone else has their own drama @Gwen 17:21 <@Gwen|> *sighs* 17:21 <+Trent_> Gwen, Leshawna, wanna talk for a sec? 17:21 <@Gwen|> Uh, sure Trent :) 17:21 <+Trent_> Did either of you two vote for DJ at the last elimination? @Leshawna and Gwen 17:21 <+Trent_> I've been trying to count up the votes. DJ wouldn't out himself and if you me and Leshawna didn't, that means we must be left out of the loop. 17:21 <+Trent_> I can't figure out who DID. 17:22 <+Leshawna|> *shrugs* 17:22 <+Leshawna|> All I know is, I would not trust that Heather 17:22 <@Gwen|> You really think shes smart enough to do something like that? :| 17:22 <+Leshawna|> Didnt she read everyone your private diary? Thought so 17:22 <+Leshawna|> Don't underestimate the enemy. 17:22 <@Katie|> Ughhh, I can't do this anymore! 17:22 <@Katie|> I need a break! 17:23 <@Heather13> No! 17:23 <@Heather13> Absolutely not. 17:23 <@Heather13> Katie. 17:23 <@Heather13> You do NOT get a break. 17:23 <@Katie|> Im taking one whether YOU like it or not Heather! 17:23 <@Heather13> EXCUSE me?! 17:23 <@Katie|> You heard me. 17:23 <@Katie|> Look I'm getting tired of you bossing us around. 17:23 <@Heather13> That's my JOB, idiot! 17:23 <@Heather13> I am head of this alliance! I am team captain! 17:24 <@Katie|> Your more like a ************ 17:24 <@Heather13> ... 17:24 <@Heather13> :-O 17:24 <@Katie|> :| 17:24 <@Heather13> >.> 17:24 <@Katie|> Ummm 17:24 <+Lindsay|> Ooh you shouldn't have said that :( 17:25 <@Heather13> That. Is. IT! 17:25 <@Heather13> You're off this canoe. 17:25 <@Katie|> What? But you can't do that! 17:25 <@Heather13> I can do WHATEVER I want. :@ 17:25 <@Heather13> Lindsay. 17:25 <@Heather13> Do you vote for Katie to get off the canoe? 17:26 <+Lindsay|> Katie's my best friend, Heather :( 17:26 <@Heather13> I thought WE were best friends. 17:26 <@Heather13> Are you really going to let this pigtail-wearing wannabe TV star push around your BFF? 17:26 <@Heather13> I am the VICTIM here. 17:26 <@Katie|> No she's not! 17:26 <+Lindsay|> Katie, I'm sorry, but... 17:26 <+Lindsay|> :( *sigh* 17:27 <+Lindsay|> You can't sit with us... 17:27 <@Katie|> *gasp* 17:27 <@Heather13> Get off. 17:27 <@Heather13> You are OFFICIALLY no longer part of our crew. 17:27 <+Lindsay|> *looks away sadly* 17:28 <@Katie|> Well. 17:28 <@Katie|> Fine!!! I also quit the alliance. 17:28 <@Heather13> :o 17:28 <@Katie|> *jumps off* 17:28 <+Trent_> *paddles up to Heather's canoe* What's going on here? 17:28 <@Heather13> Katie decided to go for a little swim. :D 17:28 <@Gwen|> >.> 17:28 * Heather13 grabs Katie's paddle. 17:28 <@Heather13> Okay, let's go. 17:29 <+Trent_> We can't just leave her behind. 17:29 <+Leshawna|> Come on girl. 17:29 <+Leshawna|> You can sit with us 17:29 <@Gwen|> ..... do we have enough room? 17:29 <@Katie|> *gets on Trent's canoe* *coughing* 17:29 <+Leshawna|> Ooh you must be freezing! 17:29 <+Leshawna|> Tell Leshawna all about it hon. 17:30 <@Katie|> :) 17:30 <@Katie|> (conf) That felt really good. I always wanted to tell off Heather. :D 17:30 <+Lindsay|> (CONF) I felt really bad turning on Katie, like super bad... :'( But, I had to... or Heather would-- 17:30 <@Heather13> (conf) Crush that little blonde idiot and her ex-loser friend. Now that Katie's out, she's officially target number one. There is no way she's winning this game. 17:30 <@Katie|> (conf) I'm gonna win this! Woo hoo! 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy> -- KILLER BASS -- 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy> I: LAAAAAND, HO! 17:31 * Noah steps off canoe, frustrated. 17:31 <+Noah> More like Land No. 17:31 <+Bridgette> *hears a big howl* 17:31 <+Bridgette> *gulp* 17:31 <+Bridgette> This place creeps me out. 17:32 <+Bridgette> :( 17:32 <@Duncan|> So, what are we doing again? 17:32 <@Duncan|> Trying to save the man who routinely tortures us? 17:32 <+Courtney|> We have to choose a path. 17:32 <+Courtney|> It's either left or right. 17:32 <+Harold|> I say left! 17:33 <+Courtney|> Wrong. You're wrong. 17:33 <+Courtney|> We need to go right. 17:33 <+Beth|> left. 17:33 <+Courtney|> But right is right... right? 17:33 <+Cody_> I actually agree with Courtney's logic. Right sounds good. 17:33 <+Harold|> Man, don't say I didn't warn you guys. >_> 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy> *frolics through the right path* 17:34 <+Cody_> *Follows Izzy* 17:34 * Courtney| walks down the right path with Duncan. 17:34 * Noah follows them down the right. 17:34 <+Bridgette> *walks right path* 17:34 <+Beth|> *follows after Izzy down the right path* 17:35 * Harold| follows the gang 17:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Oooh, look, a creek! 17:35 <@Chris|Izzy> *jumps in the presumably polluted water* 17:35 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Ahhh, the water's fine. (H) 17:35 <+Cody_> Izzy! *Jumps in after her* 17:36 <@Duncan|> Idiots. -_- 17:36 <+Courtney|> Look! I see the cave! 17:36 * Courtney| crosses by jumping over some rocks. 17:36 <+Noah> Yea, um, I'm not doing that. 17:36 <+Noah> I actually, I have some major bug allergies and all and I'm not sure this show ever got my list of things that could kill me. You guys go without me. 17:36 <+Noah> *sits down on a stump and pulls out a book, choosing not to participating again until after they're ready to leave* 17:37 <@Chris|Izzy> I: But you'll miss out on all the fun! 17:37 <+Noah> Gee, I hope you tell me all about it after, Izzy. 17:37 * Harold| shrugs and follows Courtney's path 17:37 * Duncan| follows Courtney. 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> -- SCREAMING GOPHERS -- 17:38 * Heather13 arrives to Boney Island. 17:38 <+Trent_> Hey, so what are we looking for? 17:38 <+Leshawna|> *gets out of the canoe* 17:38 <@Heather13> The Cave of Treacherous Terror. 17:38 <@Heather13> Geoff and Justin are still lagging behind, but as long as we find Chris, that's all that matters. 17:39 * Trent_ falls out of the canoe 17:39 <+Trent_> Nice. X_x 17:39 <@Gwen|> *gets out of canoe* :| 17:39 <@Katie|> *glares at Heather, walks away* 17:39 <@Heather13> ... 17:39 <@Heather13> Who brought Katie here? 17:39 <@Gwen|> We did :| 17:39 <@Heather13> Why? >.> 17:39 <@Heather13> As team captain, I ordered that we left BEHIND that annoying, fashion-challenged TRAITOR. 17:40 <+Leshawna|> Look girl, just back off. ok? 17:40 <+Leshawna|> She is still part of this team and you cannot kick her off 17:40 <@Katie|> Yeah Heather. 17:40 <@Katie|> At least I'm helping with the challenge. 17:40 <@Heather13> Whatever. 17:40 <@Heather13> Let's just find that stupid cave so we can get back home and I can find a new bunkmate. 17:41 <@Katie|> *walks down left* 17:41 <+Leshawna|> Well FINE. *starts walking down the left path* 17:41 * Trent_ follows 17:41 <+Leshawna|> *from distance* Hey queenie? You comin or what? 17:41 * Trent_ looks back 17:41 * Heather13 slouches behind. 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Sty Goose: *FLIES DOWN* 17:42 <@Heather13> :o 17:42 <@Gwen|> :O 17:42 <+Trent_> What the heck?! 17:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Sty Goose: *PICKS UP TRENT AND LAUNCHES HIM INTO A TREE* 17:42 <+Leshawna|> Uh-uh! 17:42 <@Gwen|> TRENT! 17:43 * Trent_ hits ground 17:43 <+Trent_> Aughhhhh... 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Sty Goose: RAWR! 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Sty Goose: *flies after Heather* 17:43 <@Heather13> :o 17:43 <@Heather13> Ahhhh! 17:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Sty Goose: *picks up Heather and drops her in quicksand* 17:43 <@Heather13> Nooo! 17:44 <+Trent_> Heather! 17:44 <+Lindsay|> Oh, no! 17:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Sty Goose: *flies away* 17:44 * Trent_ runs to the quicksand 17:44 <+Trent_> Take my hand! 17:44 <+Trent_> I'll pull you out! 17:45 * Heather13 grabs Trent's hand. 17:45 * Trent_ pulls Heather out 17:45 <+Trent_> That was close. 17:45 <@Heather13> CLOSE? 17:45 <@Heather13> Look at my HAIR. It's ruined, and WET! 17:45 <+Trent_> It looks fine to me. 17:46 <+Trent_> Are you hurt? 17:46 * Heather13 sniffs. 17:46 <@Heather13> Not since you saved me. :D 17:46 * Heather13 wraps arms around Trent. 17:46 <+Trent_> No problem, heh. 17:46 * Heather13 looks at Gwen, grinning. 17:47 * Gwen| glares at Heather 17:47 <@Katie|> Oh who cares, Heather, let's get a move on. 17:47 <+Trent_> (CONF): You know, I liked Gwen, but she's into Justin. Heather's not that bad, though... 17:47 <+Leshawna|> (conf) Thank you Mother Nature! :D 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy> -- KILLER BASS -- 17:47 * Harold walks into the cave. 17:47 <+Harold|> ECHO, ECHO, ECHO! 17:47 <+Beth|> It's so dark.... 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Totally! 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I feel bad for Noah, he's missing all this excitement. :D 17:48 <+Beth|> What if there are bears in here? :( 17:48 <+Harold|> Don't worry guys 17:48 <+Harold|> If a bear attacks I'll handle it. 17:48 <+Harold|> ;) 17:49 <@Duncan|> Like last time? @Harold 17:49 <+Harold|> >_> 17:49 <+Noah> (CONF) Right, because I sooo want to risk my life in some cave so I can save our friendly neighborhood host. Besides, I could care less if my team wins or loses. I'm safe either way, so why should I participate and risk my life in these lame challenges? 17:49 <+Courtney|> (CONF) I think Duncan could take a bear. After all, he's so muscular... 17:49 <+Cody_> (CONF) Once I got over my fear of dying, and bears, and caves, and dying because of bears in caves, I have to admit this challenge was quite interesting. 17:50 * Courtney| walks further into the dark cave. 17:50 <+Courtney|> :o 17:50 <+Courtney|> Something just brushed my leg. 17:50 <+Courtney|> Izzy...? Is that you? 17:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hi, guys. :D 17:50 * Courtney| screams. 17:50 <+Courtney|> Chris?! 17:51 <+Harold|> O.O 17:51 <+Harold|> Chris! :D 17:51 <+Bridgette> Chris!! :) 17:51 <+Courtney|> Phew. 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Congrats, Killer Bass! You found me! 17:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And the best part is, this was all part of a challenge. No need to worry, the entire thing was an elaborate stunt. 17:51 <+Harold|> :o 17:51 <+Harold|> I am stunned! 17:52 <+Courtney|> A challenge? 17:52 <+Courtney|> A challenge that WE won, right? 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Precisely! Being the first team to find your lovely host, you've won invincibility tonight and are safe from elimination. 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: For your reward, you get a jar of McLean-Brand Hair Gel! Yours to keep for the rest of the summer. 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Now, where are those pesky Gophers at? o_o 17:52 <@Chris|Izzy> -- SCREAMING GOPHERS -- 17:53 <+Leshawna|> we've been in this cave for hours! 17:53 <@Heather13> AND we've searched the entire area! 17:53 <@Heather13> He is NOT here! 17:53 <+Trent_> He must be in another cave... 17:53 <@Gwen|> :| 17:53 <@Gwen|> *sees Sign* Uh, guys.... 17:53 <@Gwen|> This is the Cave of Treacherous Torture.... NOT the Cave of Treacherous Terror. 17:53 <@Heather13> What?! 17:54 <+Trent_> Aw, man. 17:54 * Leshawna| groans. 17:54 <+Lindsay|> *sigh* 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Nice to see you guys here, Gophers! 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Especially since no one rescued me. Sheesh. 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Since you lost the challenge tonight, you've been asked to vote a player off. 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And you did. So, you know the drill... whoever doesn't get a marshmallow can NOT stay on the island! 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Marshmallows go to Gwen, Justin, Trent, Leshawna, and Heather! 17:55 <@Katie|> :o 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Geoff, one marshmallow for you too, my bro! 17:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... which leaves us with Lindsay and Katie. 17:55 <+Lindsay|> :( 17:55 * Lindsay| holds onto Katie. 17:55 * Katie holds on to Lindsay 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ........ 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ........ 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ........ 17:56 <@Katie|> *has a shocked look* 17:56 <+Lindsay|> :'( 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ........ 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ........ 17:56 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: LINDSAY! Again. 17:57 <@Katie|> What?! 17:57 <@Heather13> Bye, Katie. :D 17:57 * Heather13 eats marshmallow. 17:57 <+Trent_> Sorry, Katie. You're a real nice girl. 17:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Katie, it's time to go! 17:57 <@Katie|> Can I say something first? 17:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, um, no, but. :| 17:58 <@Katie|> Bye everyone. It was nice meeting you here. 17:58 <@Katie|> Except Heather 17:58 <@Katie|> your a ***** 17:58 <@Heather13> :-O 17:58 <+Lindsay|> *giggles* 17:59 <+Lindsay|> Bye Katie, I'm really sorry about what happened... Don't worry about it Lindsay! 17:59 <@Katie|> Bye guys! Seeya! 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the dock* 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Seven down, fifteen to go! 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who will be the next camper voted off the island? And when will Chef get paid? 17:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Find out all the answers to these questions and more, right here... on... 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: CAMP! 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: DRAMA!!! 18:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- C C C